Dina Tompkins
Great Bend, Kansas, U.S. |Education = |Alma =Fort Hays State University (B.S.) |Hometown = |Party = Republican |Spouse = Hank Cheshire (m. 1980) |Children = 3 |Parents = |Relatives = }} Dina Marie Tompkins (born July 30, 1956) is an American politician serving as the junior U.S. Senator from Kansas since 2009. A member of the Republican Party, she served as a member of the Kansas Senate, representing the 33rd district, from 2003 to 2009. Born in Great Bend, Kansas and raised on her family farm just outside of the city, Tompkins graduated from Great Bend High School in 1974. She went on to attend Fort Hays State University, graduating with a degree in agriculture in 1978. After finishing her education, Tompkins returned to her family farm and worked there. After the death of her father in 1995, Tompkins took over the farm as its sole owner. Tompkins relinquished ownership of the farm to her brother-in-law in 2003, in order to begin her political career. Tompkins began her political career after announcing her campaign for the 33rd district of the Kansas Senate in 2002. She went on to win the election, and was reelected to a subsequent term in 2006. In 2008, Tompkins launched her campaign for United States Senate. She easily won the Republican nomination, and later defeated incumbent Jennifer Caulfield in the general election. Tompkins was sworn in as a U.S. Senator on January 3, 2009; she was reelected to a second term in 2014. Early life and family Tompkins was born on July 30, 1956 in Great Bend, Kansas to parents Arnold (1925–1995) and Francine Tompkins (née Britton; 1930–2015). Tompkins is of primarily English and German ancestry, and grew up an evangelical Christian. She was raised just outside of Great Bend on her family's dairy farm, where they raised cows and goats. All members of the family worked on the farm, selling milk for its use in dairy products. Tompkins is the eldest of four daughters; her younger sisters include Louise, born , Henrietta, born , and Martha, born . Education and farming career Tompkins attended public schooling in Great Bend. She began her education in 1961, attending a local public school in Great Bend. In 1970, Tompkins began high school at Great Bend High School. As a high schooler, Tompkins was an honors student but could not actively participate in extracurriculars due to her commitments at the family farm. She graduated from high school in 1974. After graduating from high school, Tompkins enrolled in Fort Hays State University in Hays, Kansas. Her parents did not let her go away to college, and instead she commuted one hour every day to attend classes, before returning home to work on the farm. Tompkins graduated magna cum laude with a degree in agriculture in 1978. After graduating from college, she returned to the family farm as a full-time employee of her parents. In 1995, her father died following a stroke; Tompkins was left full ownership of the farm in her father's will, and continued to own and manage operations as her full-time job. In 2003, Tompkins sold the farm to her brother-in-law, in order to enter politics. Political career Kansas state politics U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Dina Tompkins. Personal life Tompkins began a relationship with neighbor and farmer Hank Cheshire in 1977. They became engaged in 1979, and married the following year in a small ceremony at the Tompkins family farm. After their marriage, Tompkins's father built them a small three-bedroom cottage on the farm's land; they lived in the cottage and worked on the farm until Tompkins became the farm's owner in 1995, subsequently moving into the main five-bedroom living space. Tompkins and Cheshire have three children together: Robert, born , John, born , and Erica, born . Erica was crowned Miss Kansas Teen USA 2004 and competed at Miss Teen USA 2004. Following Tompkins's election to the Kansas Senate in 2003, Tompkins sold the family farm to Jackson Hopp, the husband of her younger sister Henrietta. Tompkins, Cheshire, and their children subsequently left the farm and purchased a house in Great Bend, Kansas. After her election to the United States Senate in 2009, Tompkins purchased a house in Bethesda, Maryland. She is an evangelical Christian. Category:1956 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American Christians Category:American evangelicals Category:American farmers Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Female United States Senators Category:Fort Hays State University alumni Category:Kansas Republicans Category:Living people Category:Members of the Kansas Senate Category:People from Great Bend, Kansas Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:United States Senators from Kansas